Saving Mrs. Beady/Transcript
Here is the 7th episode from Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (At Mrs. Beady's House in her car) Otis: All right, Abby and Sunset, you both ready for your first driving lesson? Abby: We sure are. Sunset Shimmer: Cant be hard than saving the world. Cosmo: We cant I be up front? Wanda: You always drive with your eyes close. Cosmo: Well, that's I have problem with my eyes. Otis: Good, now the most important thing you want to remember- Abby: What's this button do? (The windshield wipers turns on) Otis: Well, those are the windshield wipers Abby: Oh, what this? (Car honks) Sunset Shimmer: That's the horn! Otis: Shh, Mrs. Beady will hear you. Pig: Could crank the A/C? My thighs are thicken to the seats. Pooh: Check if there any food in the glove conpartment. Abby: Hey, what if I punch this real hard? Sunset Shimmer: Wait no, those are the air... (Bags popped in the car) Sunset Shimmer:...bags. Freddy: AUGH, the car's inflating its giant stink-sacks Peck: Hang on I got it. (Peck deflate the car) Peck: Here the crown back, Wanda. Wanda: Thanks. (Freddy hot wired the car) Freddy: Ok, Otis, She's hot wired and ready to go. Otis: Nice job, buddy. All right, Sunset. Now put her in reverse and give her some gas. Sunset Shimmer: Sure thing. Abby: But try not to hit Mrs. Beady. Otis: See, that's great, you're already thinking defensively that the first sign of a good- Everyone: MRS. BEADY!?! Rabbit: Everyone in the back! (everyone hid and Mrs. Beady comes in the car) Mrs. Beady: Huh, the car's been on all night. I guess Nathan's never head of "Global Warming" Mr. I-Could-replace-him-with-a-couch, that's what I should do. And where did he get this bobble-head doll? Oh, (Chuckles), Ridiculous. (Then she start to drive and go on Road 7) Mrs. Beady: Well, what was he doing here, anyway? (Pooh start to talk and Rabbit stop him) Rabbit: Shh! Pooh: I am Shhing. Mrs. Beady (smelling around): Oh, it smells like a barn. (She sneezes) Freddy: Bless you. Mrs. Beady: Oh, thank you I- (Asp) (She looks down) Freddy: Uh... Cosmo: Um...hi. (She screamed) Otis: Whoa, drive straight. Watch the road. (Mrs. Beady Shrieked) Otis: Not me the road. (The car runs over garbage cans and Peck is flying around) Wanda: I gonna be sick! Abby: Looking for the horn, It's right here. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, guys, TREE!!! (They saw a tree) Eeyore: We're not gonna enjoy this, are't we? Tigger: Nope. Pooh: Oh, bother. (Car honks and rams into a tree) Tigger: Make a break for it! (Police shows up) Mrs. Beady: Officer, thanks goodness you're here. Officer Fred: All right, hands in the air, speed racer. Mrs. Beady: But this wasn't my fault. It was the talking barn animals and some crazy kids. Officer Fred: Just calm down sir! (talking to radio) Yeah, Gurtie, I got a another guest for the whoo-whoo house. Yeah, (Chuckles), Real bag of pistachios. Ok, lady, let's you and me take a little trip. Mrs.Beady: I'm telling you there were barn animals and kids in my back seats. Officer Fred: Yeah, yeah, tell everying to the nice ice cream men Mrs.Beady: What, I don't like ice cream. Take your strong, firm hands off me, I want a lawyer. (They drove off) (The Next Morning, At the barnyard) Everyone (Singing): Good riddance, Mrs. Beady Good riddance, Mrs. Beady Good riddance, Mrs. Beady... '' '''Otis (Singing):' You nosy, meddlesome crank. (Everyone cheering) Wanda: Hey, where's Timmy? Cosmo: Oh, He's went to his parents to a Vacation in Cubal. Wanda: Oh, ok. Otis: This is one sweet deal. We get some much-needed us time and Mrs. beady gets to make macaroni bracelets at camp drools-a-lot. (All laughter) Cosmo: Well, she have to deal with straitjackets, Dumb School or Watch kids shows. Freddy: Yeah, also like The padded cells the burly nurses force-feeding you applesauce. Otis: What, Guys, what are you two talking about? Rabbit: Yeah, you both talking like a crazy person or something. Freddy: Don't get me started about the shock therapy. BUZZ-DING, BUZZ-Ding, soup's on. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes